Generally the only reliable system at present for the identification of multiple moving objects, such as livestock, with identifying means, typically electronic identification devices such as transponders, is to move the objects in a single file through a single pathway past a single reader. This system may obtain accurate results, however it has limitations and disadvantages, for example in relation to livestock, the livestock have to go though a single pathway, typically a race, in single file, thus causing the livestock to spend more time in the yards waiting to be identified which can cause the livestock to become stressed. Also higher labour costs are incurred with such as system as staff are required for long periods of time in order herd livestock through a single race.